geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
An E-mail from Jody Grey
I'll assume that you don't know who Jody Gray is. Jody is the man who composed multiple songs for Cartoon Network shows, including my favorite one: Courage the Cowardly Dog. I found out that he had a website about a week ago, and he has a little contact form set up so that you can ask him questions and the such. Well, considering that I love his music, I asked if he had a copy of the Courage soundtrack that I could buy, and he sent back that I could just download it for free, considering that he hadn't really made much money off of the thing. So, I downloaded the file and checked it out. See, the weird thing about it was that it was a zip file labeled "Downloads.zip". Curious, I opened it. What I found was goddamn hilarious. Random shit everywhere; pictures, videos, torrents, music files, crude porn clips, and some weird indie games from Japan or something. It took me a while, but I realized that the guy sent me his entire goddamn downloads file. No idea how anyone would have been so stupid, but hey, might as well snoop around. Well, I looked around for folders with the keyword "Courage", and found two files. One labeled "COURAGESNDTRCK.zip" and "Courage_NOTSC_edit2.mp4". I decided to check out the soundtrack file first, and sure enough, it had every song from the series, and then some files I hadn't heard. I was really excited to see what the other file was, considering that this one was so goddamn awesome. I opened up the file that it was in, and I saw a notepad file with the words: "Here's the video, Gray. I don't know why you wanted it so bad, but I really don't care at all. My last day on the job any who. Seeya shit face." I laughed harder than I should have at that. So, finally, I opened the video up. It started off as the episode "Night Of The Scarecrow", with Muriel, Eustace, and Courage at the fair, and crashing out into the cornfield nearby. They find the scarecrow like usual, and Muriel takes it home. She patches it up, and then it gets up. However, at the part where she gives him a mouth, he starts to scream and clench his own head. I was 90% sure that was a mess up with the audio or something, until the scene changed. It panned away from the scarecrow, and it showed everyone covering their ears in agony. Everyone was screaming their humorous cartoonish scare, surprised at the scarecrow. I laughed, but I knew that this was not how the episode was supposed to go. I looked at the file name, and noticed the "edit2" part of it. I thought that it was cool that I had an edited version of the episode, so I pressed on. The scarecrow hadn't stopped screaming yet, and everyone was beginning to look like the life was drained out of them. I was weirded out by this, but there have been more terrifying things in the show anyways. The episode showed the Bagge family trying to sleep, but being unable to because of the scarecrow yelling. Suddenly, the clip faded to static. I was honestly depressed, as I wanted to see how the episode ended. I was about to click out, but then I noticed that there was an extra three minutes left. I skipped nearer to the end to find a snipped of the end. It showed the family, bleeding from the ears, crying on the floor, while the scarecrow kept on screaming. Suddenly, the family withered into dust, and the scarecrow finally stopped screaming. He looked directly towards the camera (Screen? Me? Whatever.) and sat there. Then, it grabbed the stitching around its mouth and tore it off. He continued to rip off all of the details from his face, until the video finally faded back to static. I still keep the video around, but it really only creeps me out. Maybe I'm just completely senseless, but I really only though of this as creepy. I assumed, however, that the people here would enjoy reading about my experience with this weird video. I might upload it somewhere one day, but I don't really think that I would do that to the creators of the show, wherever they are now. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Computers and Internet